In a Rainy Town, Balloons Play With the Devil
by ikikurface
Summary: "You are not a human, but an instrument for us to utilize to protect the human race..." There was no home for Prince Marth or Ike Greil. The two served the protagonists group against each other. As evil spreads through out our modern time, corruption begins taking control of these two and colors blend. The rain only falls down harder when you are outside... (Rated T for now)
1. Prolouge

**Everyone's happy...**

**They smile alongside me...**

**They shout out my name...**

**I'm home.**

**This is my home...**

I open my eyes, which felt like forever since I last left them closed. I saw my reflection; startled, I break the glass by accident. Suddenly voices rang out through this strange shiny room. People appear in strange long white clothing. They all talk at once, making my head spin.

I had enough.

I tore through them, weaving my through past them. An ear splitting sound rang through out this entire dungeon. I had to escape. I have to run. I need to return home. I ran aimlessly through this foreign, screeching place.

I reached a dead end. I turned around to see the strange people, no...Aliens... _"Leave me ALONE!"_ I pulled out Falchion, my beloved sword, and sliced the air with it, sending a blast of energy to the aliens. It took me a while for me to comprehend what had just happened. They _did_ this to me.

They made me into a monster! In anger, I tore through this dungeon. I destroed everything untill there is nothing left to destroy. I stood there watching the flames engulf everything the aliens had created.

I raised my hand to examine it better. They were human, but in my rage... I killed them all. Angst filled my heart, leaving an unsavory taste in my mouth. They haven't turned me into a monster; I turned myself into one...

I looked back to the ruins. The images of smiling people whom I recognize flashed through my brain. Where is my home? How did I get here? Will I really go back as a cold blooded killer? I frowned and walked away.

My people need me. I will do everything in my power to return to them. A loud noise whipped through the air. I looked up to see this large green beast landing on an open plain. I unsheathed my sword, prepared to attack.

"Woah, woah... I come in no harm." a light haired woman steps out of the beast's stomach.

I paused, seeing no threat, I sheathed my sword, but still on guard for trouble. The woman came closer to me, at the same time, examining me. She sniffed and turned back at the carnage, "Did you do this?"

I gritted my teeth. I knew what I did was wrong.

"They were to ambitious as always..." she sighed, "Hey, Prince Marth."

I looked up at her in shock. How did she know my name? She's dressed more differently than the other people inside the-

"Do you want to return home to Altea?" she said causally.

Is she really being honest? Then again she knew my name and the name of my kingdom. "How can I trust you?" I said sharply.

She frowned, but then a smile touched her lips, "Prince Marth, isn't it obvious you dont belong here? Everything has changed when you last ruled, which was centuries ago. Your friends, family, kingdom don't exist in this time period. You'll never return home without my help, you'll become stuck in this time until you die as well."

"I..." this isn't real, "How do I know you'll bring me back home?"

She grinned, "Prince Marth, you are talking to the owner of one of the fewest high tech laboratories in the world. I can bring you back home in a flash, but there are some things I would like from you." This was all too good to be true. "Our time period right now is corrupted. Crime is at it's highest and the good, innocent folk are dying. I want you to help us with your new powers and make this world a better place."

It clicked, "You were the one who turned me into a monster!"

"Not a monster, " the woman said slowly, "a hero... Imagine, returning home to your people as a hero of not only your world, but the future as well."

I don't know how to respond. I want to go home, but I don't want to kill in doing so.

"We'll be equals... We will make the future a brighter place... We need your help, Prince Marth."

It is even a bigger crime to not help somebody in need, "You have my word as a Prince."

The woman smiled, "Thank you. Now follow me into the helicopter; you have a lot to learn."

The woman, Samus, has taught me everything in this new time period. She helped me better utilize my powers and teach me about the new enviroment. This is when I gradually learned where the root to all evil is. The more I think about it, the more I despise its very existence.

Samus seemed very proud of my development these past couple of months. She came to me one day wearing a wide grin,"It's time..."

_ "You are to obey us. You are no human, but an instrument to protect the innocent and bring justice to the mad minds. You are not allowed to have feelings. Any simple emotion will shroud your judgement. This will be your down fall. You are just an instrument for us to utilize, nothing more."_

I awoken for the first time today. My limbs were still all stiff since the blood didn't finish circulating yet. Then all of a sudden, an empty feeling dropped into my chest. So I ignored it and I looked up at my creator who gave me a soft smile through her golden locks. "Good morning, Ike Greil," she said softly, "Welcome to the world."

"GOOD MORNING, ." my voice came out more robotic then I wanted it to be.

She smiled again. "Don't worry, you'll impersonate a human in no time."

I simply nodded and stood up. Mrs. Peach was shorter than I anticipated, but she is my creator and I will always be in debt to her for bringing me to life. "Ike, you know where to go, right?" she asked, waiting for conformation.

I accessed my data information. My next location is at Mr. Luigi's Therapy Room in the green hallway. I nodded at my creator and she dismissed me. is experienced with robots such as myself. He is the one person to train a robot to act like a human being.

This brings me to my only existence. I am here to keep order and bring justice while also protecting the human race. My existence will be kept a secret unlike the well known robots. I quickened my pace. I am eager to live.

I completed my training with and now Im completely human like. I gained the knowledge to better grasp the world i'm living in and managed to figure out how to use it to my advantage. I am ready to be released.

"Becareful." waved as I left into the horizon. The empty feeling in my chest is still here, but I am still warned to not develop any emotions. I will not go against my creator. She can bring me to life, but she can also take it from me. I am to go back and report my findings of this world.


	2. Ike

**AN: Hello, I didn't put this here on the prologue ._."""**

**Any who, this is a somewhat horror, tragedy, sci-fi, romance?, and my sarcastic humor story. Pairings are secretive/implied/havent even been developed yet, except for Peach 'cause she's married to some random loser. X'D Anywho. I don not own SSB, if I did...*evil grin***

* * *

The sky darkened as soft gray clouds rolled in from the west side of the city. A start of a storm probably, or just another futile attempt to cover the crime running amusk in the city. Either way, those clouds are going to break one day. Their downpour will cause an inconvience to the people below them, unaware to any changes happening in their lives. Maybe it's for the best? The world does need its water.

Blue eyes looked up at the clouds coming in, then back to the middle age man. He was scolding him for something wrong he did; that was obiviously borning to the younger. He just nodded off and didnt really pay attention to what the man was saying. What he did was right, that's what this young man believed. "I know, I know..." he said hastily.

"Look, Ike... I just want you to be careful... I don't want you to do anything reckless like that again." the older said concerned.

"The old lady was being mugged." he retorted.

"And you ended up getting shot twelve times in the chest. It was a miracle you didn't bleed out **AND** that someone didn't figure out your true identity."

"I'm supposed to protect people, aren't I, Snake?" the younger was clearly bored.

Snake sighed, "Yes, but just don't be reckless like that again... You're only just going to give me wrinkles."

"That's just natural 'cause your old. Later!" Ike sped off as Snake shouted after him in anger. Ike laughed like an idiot. Anyone taking a glimpse of him him running and laughing down the street like that must possibly believe he is some lunatic. Ike just didn't care though. He wasn't allowed to and he was especially not supposed to be doing this either.

Ike stopped running to catch his breath. He stopped right infront of a looming alleyway. He paused and stood straight up, looking for any life. Curiousity got the best of him and he ventured into the dully lit alleyway; the clouds above making it equally harder to see.

He took a step forward than another step. Something shuffled around in the back of the alleyway. He quickened his pace and found a dark blob looking thing. He came closer to it, trying to examine it better without attracting attention to himself. _Hiss! Clank!_ "Mother fucking cat!" Ike shouted as the black alley cat darted right between his legs.

The alley way seemed to be more quiet now and less interesting. He scrunched up his nose in anger, and turned around. He stopped as a pair of a dull, azure eyes quickly darted away behind the dumpster. Ike imediately followed after them and saw a young scrawny boy with brown hair all tussled up in all directions, "_Please!... _Don hurt me!..."he cried out as he covered his face with his arms, "I just can't-!"

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Ike said calmly, but rather roughly. Then a thought processed through his brain, "Where are your parents?"

The boy looked up at Ike and saw that he meant no harm. He pulled his knees close to his chest, his dull gaze darkened. "I don have one... They got shot after they left me..."

Ike felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. He knew this was against the rules, but screw it. This boy obviously been through hell. He's thin, only has rags for clothes, and it doesn't even look like he had a proper bath in year, not to mention the purple bruises covering his skin. Ike knew he just couldn't leave him out here any longer, he was sure to die.

This was against his morals, but also if he didn't act, he was going against his way of life. He was created to protect everyone and never deny anybody in need. If he didn't help this boy out, it will go against his purpose of being alive. Ike knew his end will be coming soon.

"What's your name?" Ike asked.

"Pit."

"Pit, do you want to live with me?" Ike asked earnestly.

"Sir!?" Pit asked shocked, "Did you-?"

Ike smiled, "Do you want to come live with me? You'll have your own bed, food, clothing and anything else you need."

The young boy's mouth was agape, but soon a tearful smile spread across his face, "Thank you so much, mister! I.. No one has ever don anything like this for me." he cried and laughed at the same time, which must of been the first in years.

"You can call me Ike and not mister."

"Thank you... Ike... For once... I think I can live in peace..." Pit smiled.

Pit stood up, limping slightly, but happy. He was going some where happy... He was going 'home'... He would not have to worry about starving... He would not have to worry about being thirsty... He would be able to sleep peacefull for all he wanted... He could see the promise of happiness... Though a long tunnel it might be, he was happy someone like Ike was there...He was a good man, even if he barely knew him... The older made him happy... He could of been safe and secure with him... Like a brother... Even if it was a bittersweet ending... "Thank you, Ike..." he whispered as a soft smile graced his lips; he made a fenile attempt to hug the older, "but... I can't..."

Ike caught the boy before he fell to the ground. His eyes were horrified as the body lay limp in his arms. Ike felt his throat tighten up and the salty tears form around his eyes. "He's dead... With a smile on his face..." Ike choked out. This is why he must not let emotions base his decisions. He should of just left Pit alone and let him die there... That's cruel, but he isn't exactly human.

His actions still had humanity still intact to it. He wept for the boy who will never come back to Earth. He shouldn't even been doing so. Humans will all die one day, it is the envitable end. The emotion of losing one person, whether someone you knew or barely knew, will influence your decisions later in life. That is how emotions are carried out.

Ike picked up Pit's carcass and left the alleyway all together.

"You're home late," Snake eyed Ike as we walked through the front door, "Where have you been and why are you filthy?"

"..." Ike walked past Snake and bitterly laughed, "I'm a robot! What else can I do?"

* * *

**AN: I killed Pit. I'm sorry... This is a tragedy. **

**Hey, this chapter foreshadows a lot of things (and its short ;.;), so I would pay attention to it. It may be small or obvious, who knows? (I do) But I'm not going to spoil it. Though I'm going to say, Change can happen rather quickly or slowly.**

**Also, who likes Ike's character? And tell me how you like/dislike him. :D**


	3. Marth

**AN: Hello agains... This chapter is longerish...I apologize for the story being so fast... It's supposed to be like that ;-;**

**ParasiTeGuesT: I didn't get your review after I posted the first chapter. I'm sorry. ;-; Also I can't answer your question because it will ruin the story. ;-; But thank you for saying you like my story, it helps me a lot. =u=;/**

**This chapter reveals a lot about Marth. So, go get you popcorn. It will give you a somewhat vague(?) hint of what will happen in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I no own SSB...**

**Excuse my grammar mistakes plz... OTL**

The clouds came in, but no rain poured out. It seemed to be waiting for something, something to ignite itself with. The people below have less to worry about the now, but can't say the same about the future. When is it going to pour? Will I be inside where it's dry and safe or will I be outside and catch a cold? Why can't it just rain now? The children of Earth have something even more daunting over the shoulders...

_They all were smiling along side with me. I have to go back home soon, or those smiles will fade away into the pointless future. The future that became corrupted...  
_

I laced the power suit that Samus gave me to have better control of my powers. I didn't like the feel of it across my skin, but it does help me control my powers. "Marth, training grounds now." a voiced buzzed over me.

I hope what i'm still doing is right.

I gripped Falchion tightly as holograms of the enemy stood in a circle. They seemed very different now; they looked confused and scared. I knew better to not attack them, "Go!" some of them spazzed out and began rushing towards me.

With a swift blow, they all fell down, but I didn't get a chance to see them disappear as the second wave came towards me. The third wave then swooped up behind me, but they were easily defeated.

This is confusing now. Why are they giving me easy targets? Something glistened in the corner of my eye. I breathed in harshily as the smell of metal met the color red..._Blood_...

"Good job, Marth." Samus clapped once overhead, "This was easy right?" Horror and anger rushed through my body, but I kept still. She continued on, "This looks pretty realistic, right? Of course it would since I developed this program with my staff," she smiled, "This seem very 4D, doesn't it? Well, wrong. You actually killed real people."

"WHY!?" I growled, "Why would you do this!?"

Samus grinned, a sickening feature on her lovely face, "They were the enemy. People who were against us, but didn't act. Then again..." she placed a finger on her chin, "Why do you seem so angry by that? You're a tool that has no feelings when taking the lives of others. You've shown that today."

"This isn't the same!" I shouted back, "They were living breathing people!"

"So? What about the holograms? You destroyed them all without a second thought. These people you killed without a second thought as well. You _could_ of let them live, but I guess you are a cold blooded killer afterall." she said sweetly.

"You bitch!" I yowled as I readied my blade to slice that evil little cunt's head off. She grinned madly for a second and all I could feel was pain, coursing down my body. I fell to the ground; at the same time, hearing the crazy lady laugh, "Ha ha ha! Do you really think I didn't think this whole thing through?" I blacked out into nothingness.

My eyelids were heavy and refused to open up. I did so even from their protests. Falchion was gone and the powers that flowed through my body were suppressed and rendered useless. _I got myself into shit_... I looked around and saw I was in a different room with posters of that acursed woman hanging everywhere; some were normal and others were just too revealing. I gritted my teeth and in anger and I pulled a raunchy one down, only to realize they were printed inside the wall. "Are you going to be a good little prince and follow my orders?" she said teasingly through a t.v hanging overhead.

"Fuck you."

"Ooh... Little Marthy getting frisky?" she cackled.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked, unamused by her joke.

"Simple, you are in time-out until you learn to obey me.~3"

"There's no way, i'm ever listening to you again. You made me do horrible things and I thought we were equals to stop evil."

"Our organization does deal with crimes and does help make the street a better place, but we do it differently in other people's views. Taking over the world is a big no-no in some people's books."

"You're too ambitious." I turned myself away from the t.v, "And stupid."

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be like this! We are doing what's best, even if we have to make sacrifices. Like in your case, going home!"

"..."

"...I see...Well then, it looks like you don't want to talk then. You'll warm up to the idea eventually, I'm sure of it." she clicked off and static filled up the empty space in the room. Then a promotional video of Samus ruling the world looped itself on the t.v screen. Repeating the same words and same songs and the same reassuring smile on the damn woman's face.

"This isn't the same..." I spoke softly, "Only hell will come follow after this." I rolled up into a pathetic ball in a corner, awake and thinking.

Yes, only hell will come after this... They've lied to me about the future, which seems even darker now. Blood _will_ spill and unrequited love will never be answered in the call of war against these... Criminals. They should only be plotting against themself, but there is a far greater evil then them... Maybe... It's okay if they rule? If that damn Samus turns out to be a tryant, then I will kill her. It would be the end of her rein...

Then who will rule the future?... My place is in the past... I can't stick around here. "This is too hard..." I sighed. This is shit what the world has come too. Killing and violence... Why can't we all just live in peace? Nothing bad would happen because everyone would be smiling and laughing like the good old days... I have to know what these people are really up too.

I sat up straight staring at the damn woman infront of me. _I have to get close to Samus._ It's the only answer I could think of to save the future. Maybe some where, there is a bright light in this desolate world. It's faint, but I can feel it's warmth and its beating. I got up to my feet, "Samus!" I shouted, " I want to talk to you!"

It seemed centuries went by before Samus finally gained my trust again within a week. Maybe she was lying to about this 'special bond' we both shared, how we are 'two of a kind.' Either way, it made me sick to my stomach. Her gaze glowered over my body and she grinned, "Marth, you really do make me feel proud of you sometimes. You remind me of myself in a way," here we go again, "Maybe we do have a special bond since we are both two of a kind."

"I still find you too trusting of me." I dead panned.

"Exactly! Trust... I don't need it. As long as I have honesty, I'm okay where I am!" Samus laughed.

This woman is derranged. Who would trust anyone to be honest to them? Then again, this is Samus and she has her ways of picking out the lies.

"Marth, you really do have pretty hair. It would be a shame if something happened to it..." she dazed off for a bit, "Oh, and by the way. We are setting of fool proof plan in motion. We are in the process of getting all the equipment we need and an army of men and monsters to back us up!"

"Monsters?" I said confused. I can feel an ominious feeling in my stomach.

"Yes! Monsters... But I guess you can call them mutated men. But the again, they have no humanity... Anyways," she said cheerfully,"We will announce our world domination on national t.v next month, so we can get more supporters and save them."

"So you're just going to kill the rest that have done nothing?"

"They **could** join us during this month, but for the rest, they have done something. They chose not to be saved and rather die in a world governed by evil people."

"They were innocent people! They have nothing part of this!"

"Are you questioning me!?" she growled and stared right into my face.

I had the choice to back down or do something regrettable. I chose the latter.

"Yes, I am, and you know why, woman!?" I pulled her close to me and slammed my lips onto hers. She was shocked, and for a moment, I had power over her, "You really are crazy to think we had a special bond together." I whispered sweetly into her ear.

She was still dazed from the kiss and I took this moment to swipe the control for this accursed suit. In my surprise, the power button was off, but I didn't feel any of the changes. In a haste, I slammed the control onto the floor, causing it to fall right into tiny pieces. I heard that damn woman laugh, "Wow, I was never kissed like that in my lifetime." she giggled, "I felt a...connection..." she laughed hysterically.

"It must have been you imagination." I said it with hate dripping from my words.

"Hahaha, I never suspected that to happen," she wobbled over a bit, "Darn, my pills..." she giggled.

"You're pathetic and insane." I turned to go, "I'm going to destroy this place."

"Nah-ah-ah... You're curious about what we are going to do when we conquer the world," she said in a way that's too hard to take seriously.

"There's n-"

"We're going to set all people free and slaughter them like dogs in a kill shelter!" she laughed insanely, "Then we will sow are seeds into the new generation, we're everybody is happy! Ya see? Those dogs are tainted, imperfect, mutts unlike the purebreeds we are going to raise." she laughed.

"You disgust me..." I turned away.

"You want home, don chu?" she asked sweetly, "Sneak inside the lab and try to go back home!"

I left her alone in the room. _We have a special bond...'Cause we're two of a kind!.._ I'm nothing like that insane woman. Let her rot in hell in the flames of this place.

No matter how much I hated taking orders from that woman, I snuck into the lab and saw a strange looking machine. "Maybe that's it." I said to myself. I slunk behind machinery and hid under tables. I'm so close...

"Is Miss Samus still with M-04?" a old man in a long lab coat said.

"I think so. We will have to tell her about the test results of M-04." said a younger man with dark hair.

"Are they bad or good?"

"Yes, it seems M-04 doesn't have a long of a life span as we thought. It has only three and a half years left, maybe even shorter."

"Ah, those are some bad news. Atleast we can try to again and get a better Marth clone with a longer life span."

"If Miss Samus allows us."

My heart nearly stopped as despair crawled all over my face. I'm... a clone... I'm not Marth... Then... Who are these people who laugh and smile incredulously in my head! That's not my home! This is not my home! Where do I belong!? What else can I live for!? Who am I if I'm not Marth!? My body shook as I tried to stand up. I'm toy created by the devil! I killed everybody without a second thought. I'm not Marth! I'm not heroic as I thought! I'm not Marth! I'm not Marth!

Confusion, anger, and despair came together in this so called 'heart.' If they wish me to kill, I will do so, along with destroying them. I will bring justice, even if I'm not Marth. I felt my body convulse with the conflicting emotions inside of my being._ We are two of a kind..._ Yeah, maybe we are... That was my last as I faded entirely into the dark.

The smell of smoke wafted into the air as the devil's home was destroyed. This isn't the end of this tragedy. Moments earlier, a familiar helicopter escaped the collasping buliding; leaving the noticeable smell of burning flesh in the air. They had all died following her...

This isn't the end because she has more bulidings similar to this. She told me, she had everything planned out and the future was withing her grasp. The feeling of hopelessness washed over my body. There's nothing I could do to save the world from her grips. Then suddenly the feeling was gone and I felt an emptiness inside of my entity. I'm going to die anyways. Might as well let her rule, because all I could do is watch my existence erase.

A big weight has been lifted of my shoulders and I smiled. This world doesn't need me afterall. I can die right now, but that's a reward which I don't earn. So living is a punishment I will accept because I caused all of this and I don't even care anymore. I will find a home so I waste my life in misery. I will destroy and live a lonesome life. All the evil that governs this world will be anihilated by me while humans run around like headless chickens. I will watch this madness afar while I'm looking for a home... There's no home...

_We are two of a kind_... _We have a special bond_... She forgot to mention we are also both corrupted.

* * *

**AN: In the end, the clone still wanted to be a hero... **

**Yes, Samus takes pills for her insanity. She's actually extremely bipolar and has very violent mood swings. That is her character in this story, so nyeh. (dat kiss tho :X) Next chapter will go a little more into Ike since the first chapter doesn't explain much, but you kind of get a feel about who he is. SPOILER ALERT: Link and Toon Link ;)**

**Also, I should be allowed to be a philosopher :U/shot**


	4. Link and Toon Link

**AN: I had this done for a while. Anyways this chapter focuses on Ike, Link, and Toon Link. Prepare for my mad rushing writing grammar mistake skillz. ;-;**

**Disclaimer: I no own SSB. If I did, all the guys wills**

**be in dresses and eat Snake's killer cakes**

**while doing the dougie on a killer whale floatie**

**dancing to Piko Piko Legend of the Night.**

**:T**

The dawn that came was neither beautiful nor hideous; it was simply hidden underneath the clouds, predicted to burst at any moment. The smart man will decide it's best to stay indoors today, but there is work to be done and he can't stay at home all day. The ignorant man will decide the rain won't come down like yesterday and stay out of the house today, but there's no work for him or anything left for him in the outside world. The woman who carefully sews the threads to these conflicted men will tell them to atleast wear a raincoat and bring an umbrella for this unpredictable weather. The safe way to deal with this situation. Though whatever this rain could bring is either life or death and there is no way we can be prepared for those.

Ike glanced up at the sky above; he swore he felt a rain drop run down his cheek. The streets were calm today atleast. Nothing bad could happen this early in the morning. He went back inside Snake's house and went into the small kitchen area where a little blonde boy was currently eating his favorite bowl of cereal, Ravi'Os.

The little boy name was Link, but he also had an older brother named Link. So they just ended up calling him Toony. Their family must have hated them a lot (lol I had to put this here.) These two brothers currently reside with Ike and Snake for a few weeks. They're in the process of being relocated to a different household. So in a way, you can say both of them are foster children or orphans.

Despite the fact, the two are very happy with each other and they became friends with Ike. They had already knew Ike's secret because they were those kinds of children. The ones picked off the streets by a special group and given to a nice household. In this case however, a mister Snake has offered to house them while the group looks for a better home. It seemed legit.

Ike poured himself some coffee and sat down infront of the boy. "Toony, you prepared for your spelling test today?" Ike took a spit of the hot liquid.

"Yea-rp." the boy said while chewing his food. He swallowed it down and continued, "I studied last night! Now I know what G-I-R-A-F-F-E is!"

"That's good." Ike smiled and drank the coffee again.

The little boy simply smiled and nodded and resumed back to his cereal. After he finished, he looked back at Ike who was just washing both of their dishes. " Ya know, Ike. I don't know why someone would try to take over the world," Ike paused, "I mean... There's so much people you have to take care of! Link says I'm already um...differkult and that one is enough."

"Why do you think that?" Ike asked.

"Kids at school was telling me how they were going to move away to somewhere safe. They said this... ore-gin-shion was helping people so they can take care of the world," he stretched his arms out,"But to me, it sounds like alot of work. If there's so many people, someone is going to get mad or sad about it being left out or not liking an idea."

Ike looked dumbfounded. He hasn't heard any of this ore-gin-shion thing on the streets. Then again, adults don't tend to speak about their private lives on the street. "Hey, Ike. It looks like you've seen a ghost." the indigo haired man saw the blonde male walk into the kitchen.

"It's.. Nothing really, Link..." Ike scratched the back of his head, "It's what Toony said to me."

"Link! I can spell giraffe!" Toony said cheerfully.

The older just gave a simple grin at the bubbly boy then looked back at Ike, "Hey, Ike, do you want to walk with us to school?"

"Sure." the said man answered.

The three males walked onto the streets. It was cold and the landpost's lights were still on. The two walked over to the elementary school first to drop Toony there. "Be good." Link said sternly.

"Okay!" Toony ran off.

Ike waited for Link to get a move on. That man seriously does have a little brother complex. "I think he's safe with kids around his his age." the indigo haired man spoke.

"...No. There has been a lot of people missing these days... I just don't want my little brother end up like them." Link said and walked on.

Ike followed after him, "What if they chose to go missing?" Ike asked, thinking about what Toony had said earlier.

"That's dumb. Why would anyone choose to go missing?" Link crossed his arms behind his back, "Besides, they said the missing people disappear after a thick fog rolls in or right after someone is murdered."

"You really believe that?" Ike snorted.

"Hey, Pants, I believe whatever I want to believe in and I believe I should protect my brother. No erase that, I have to protect my brother. He's the world to me and I can't just let him die."

"I know that. Just because I am a robot doesn't mean I don't understand human feelings. I'm forced to do what's right and not let emotions decide what to do."

"Sheesh, getting technical are we? No pun intended." Link said coolly.

Ike rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man." Ike stopped, "Well, go study. I'm not walking you home from or to school today or tomorrow, cause I have stuff to do."

"Okay. See ya later, Roboturd!" Link waved off and walked over to the high school.

There was strange shit happening and it did concern Ike. It's his duty to protect everyone innocent. So those disappearances are bad and he must find a way to solve them. Then again, what if they chose to disappear? If they took their entire family to live some where else, is that a bad thing? He has got to talk to Miss Peach about this. He turned on his heel and walked straight home.

Ike came home to Snake baking a cake. It would be a strange sight to see an ex-war veteran that has so many battle scars and nice facial hair to be baking a delicious chocolate cake in a pink apron; if you were a stranger to the house. Not Ike. This man has seen more things disturbing than this. "That's for them, right?" Ike asked.

"Unless you like sweet things." Snake said sarcastically, "You know Toony loves chocolate cake."

"uh uhn..." Ike said dumbly.

"...Getta out of my face, Ike."

"More than happy too." Ike walked past the kitchen.

Snake sighed, "Even if he is supposed to be smart. He's as stupid as hell."

"I heard that!" Ike shouted.

"You know it's true!" Snake shouted back.

Ike rolled his eyes and sat at his computer and opened the web browser. He clicked on an icon of a peach and a calling screen appeared. He waited for a few minutes.

"Good afternoon, Ike." Peach chimed.

"You too, Miss Peach." Ike answered politely.

"Ha, ah, it seems your personality finally settled in! Also, you don't have to say Miss Peach all the time. Peach is just fine."

"Okay, Peach." Ike tried out the new name.

"So, what did you want to tell me? Have you experienced and type of bugs or glitches? Or do you have a question about being human?"

"Neither." Ike paused, "I'm wondering if you heard about the missing people and/or an organization trying to take over the world."

Peach's always happy and cheerful face darkened and nodded solemnly, "So you know about it? I guess you are part of it now." she mumbled the last line.

"Peach?"

"Oh," she put on a fake smile, "I'll tell you everything I know, but I have a question. Do you really want to get caught in the midst of this? This is even more than we can handle and it is very dangerous. If I tell you now, you'll be forced to partake into this. Are you really sure you want to know?"

Ike thought for a moment, "Yes. It is my duty to protect everyone and if there is evil, I'm going to stop it."

Peach smiled sadly at the answer, but nodded, "Okay... If that is what you want." she hesitated for a moment, "The people who are missing are not missing at all. They only left to live in the future they hope will come. So they paid money to be saved by living in and partaking in this organization called S.W.P.C, Same World Peace Comittee. It's a terrorist organization trying to overthrow the government, saying it's the root of all evil. We know for a fact they are trying to recruit more members and kidnap others who they deem as enemies and experiment on them..."she said gravely, "We are trying to do our best in trying to stop, but we can't do it alone. I have contacted our allied groups on this matter...but they haven't replied yet..."she sighed.

"..." Ike paused, "Peach. I will try my best to stop this. I give you my-"

"Ike where's the remote fot the T.V?" Snake hollered.

Peach blinked, "Snake?"

"It should be on the couch!" Ike shouted back.

"Oh, Thank You!" Snake replied.

Ike rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry about that Peach."

"Oh, no worries. Anyways I have to go. It's getting busy around here due to this crisis, bye."

"Okay. Bye..." Ike clicked off.

He slunk back into his chair. How can he help stop these astrocities? He's only one being, not a whole army. He sighed and clutched his chest where his 'heart' is. Is it really okay to not feel nothing at all right now? The world is in a crisis that he should really care about, but it doesn't feel like he cares at all.

That's the thing... To care. He can't care at all. He can only fool himself to care. He's not human. That's what he always has to remember. This empty feeling in his chest is natural; that's how he was created to be. So did he care about Snake, Link and Toony?... He doesn't know. All he does know he would be forced to kill them if they do evil. That's the way of life.

He sighed. He shouldn't just be moping around like this. There are things to do for crying outloud. He got up from his chair and walked down the hallway. He might as well scold Snake for what interrupting his conversation earlier. He walked inside the living room to see Snake standing up and staring intently at the television.

"Snake?" Ike asked, curious and concerned.

"The elementary school is under lock down." Snake said, "It's broadcasting live."

Ike looked at the screen and realized it was Toony's school. He quickly ran out the door, missing what the anchorwoman was talking about.

_"The child is the culprit behind the bomb-."  
_

Ike reached the school and saw that Link was already there. Ike noticed the other man's eyebrows furrow and he mouthed the word, _why?_

"Link?" Ike asked.

"Toony and Zelda..." he said as if he didn't hear Ike.

"Link, snap out of it!" Ike shouted.

The other was startled by the outburst, but then regained is uncomposure, "Toony is up there with Zelda... The cops won't let me go through." he sounded distraught.

"Link, it will be okay. I'm here and it's my duty to protect everyone here."

"It's my duty to save my little brother!" Link snapped.

Ike flinched. Link realized what he just done, "I'm sorry... I just," his gaze went up to school buliding," want to make sure he's safe."

Ike nodded in understanding, "Come on. I can let you come with me, but you have to stay out of the way."

Link nodded and followed Ike's lead.

Was this right? Leading a civilian into danger? Of course it isn't. They both have different views and only tragedy can come out of it.

"Make sure all the classrooms are safe." Ike ordered, "I'll handle the perputrator."

"Zelda." Link corrected.

"A criminal now." Ike muttered as he walked off from Link. Ike saw this 'Zelda' on the rooftop. From a distance, she didn't look like a threat, just a normal school girl. Looks don't matter if you are a killer. Ike paused and started to think about how he was going to get to the roof. He acessed brain information and decided to use a fire escape.

He quickly located one and climbed the ladder up to the roof. Hopefully, he's not too late.

"Why don't you just shut up! I know about you!" Ike heard a female voice.

"Link or Ike will come and try to save me! They'll never like you!"

"I don't even know who the fuck is Ike! Just shut up!"

"I'm Ike." he came out from the opening, "And you indeed are the criminal."

The girl gritted her teeth in frustration, "I'm not evil! I'm doing what's good!"

"Blowing up a school of kids sound good to you?" Ike challenged.

"This is not what it-"

"Ike! Please help me!" Toony cried.

"Quiet you!" the girl pointed the gun right at Toony's head, "Or else!"

"Zelda..." Link came onto the rooftop.

"I told you to stay back!" Ike growled at his friend.

"Link, please I-"

"Link! Big brother!" Toony cried, "Please save me!"

"I thought, I loved you once..." Link said slowly.

"Link, I love you too." Zelda cried, "But please-"

"Now I realize how much I **hate** you." Link said coldly.

_Zelda's Love_

_I never had really loved the way how I looked..._

_I hated myself actually. I hate these large ears I have._

_I would get teased and made fun of when I was younger._

_So I wanted to change so badly._

_I did everything in my power to do so, clothing hairstyles,etc._

_The names still kept rolling in._

_Then one day, it became so hard to the point I wanted to kill myself._

_These ears would have been my downfall if I have never met him._

_"__**Why don't you smile for a while and be true to yourself for once?**__"_

_I looked up who said this... Link._

_"__**I think you're fantastic. You don't need to change.**__"_

_I never believed him, but I kept him around because I was so fond of him._

_Then one day, I was another cruel joke._

_I cried._

_Link stood up for me._

_"__**Hey, we may both have large ears, but I don't think you have any!**__"_

_After that, no one laughed at me._

_He came to me and spoke,_

_**"Zelda, your ears make you, you. They are a part of you that I love."**_

_**"I don't want you to see you cry anymore."**_

_**"All I ask of you is to smile as yourself."**_

_These accursed ears made me cherish them._

_Now, I grown to love them and can't see myself without them._

_They make me who I am._

_Which is what he wants me to be._

Zelda's eyes were brimmed with tears, she lost her hold on her gun, then quickly regained it back. "You'll pay for this!" she shouted at Toony.

Before she could pull the trigger, Ike quickly moved her arm away from Toony, in doing so she pulled the trigger. The shot left out a resonating echo in the air and everything fell silent. Everybody was silent, even the anchorwoman. Everybody seemed to hold their breath.

Zelda's eyes twitched to the left on her horrified face. Link grunted as his face was near her's. "Wrong move, bitch." he coughed.

Zelda shook the two off of her and aimed at Toony. "Can't you see it's all his fault!? WHY AM I THE BAD GUY IF I SHOOT AT A KID WHO IS THE VERY SIGHT OF EVIL!?" she shot a couple more bullets at Toony. Before they could touch him, Link stepped infront of him and took all the bullets into his body.

Ike looked down horrified, this was all his fault. Zelda covered her mouth, finally realizing what she done, "Link! I didn't mean too! I know you hate me, but I still love you!" she pulled the gun closer to her head, "Forgive me!"

"Don't-" Ike rushed towards her, but it was too late.

Zelda's brains splattered across the rooftop. Ironic thing is that it didn't even touch Link's blood. Ike sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Toony..."

The younger didn't answer. Ike simply held his hand and lead him down the fire escape and to the back of the school. Right now, the cops should be raiding the place for the bomb and Ike just didn't want to get caught up in it. Lucky for them, the woods weren't that far so they just walked up to the threshold. Toony hadn't said a word after the incident.

"Toony, are you okay?" Ike asked.

The boy didn't seem to respond. Ike reached over to him, trying to reassure the poor boy. He then noticed Toony's shoulders shaking. "Toony!?" Ike shouted in surprise. The younger boy laughed maniacally. "Did you see that!? I'm finally rid of those two!" he chuckled insanely. "I'm free!"

"Toony?"

"Shut up! You can't die so you might as well leave me alone!" the young boy ran deeper into the woods.

"Toony come back!" Ike tried to follow him, but the boy was short and fast while Ike was large and slow. Soon enough, he lost sight of him. Ike fought for the wrong side today. Doing so, he lost two lives. "Fuck!" he slammed his hand against a tree. How can he be so self righteous when he doesn't know who is the good guy!?

The worst thing about this whole ordeal is, he lacked the power to care about who died. His friend just died and he didn't give a damn about it. He didn't give a **damn** about it! What kind of person doesn't care who just died? Oh, wait. He's a mother fucking robot! That's why! He's just an empty being with no emotions whatsoever. Heck, this is just his default personality talking! Not him! "Now I am against Toony in this world. He can't be free any longer."

_"Can't be free any longer?"_ a voice spoke.

Ike looked around and saw nothing, "Who's there?"

_"Just a curious being... Answer me this... Do you take freedom or do you give freedom?"_

"Why are you asking me this?"

_"So I can see what kind of person you are...Now, do you take freedom or do you give freedom?"_

"I only do what is right. I will take the peacful route, unless there is an obstruction that forces me to take the other path, so be it. Of course I want the innocent people to live freely and be happy, but I will not give that liberty to criminals who harm the innocent."

The voice didn't reply back. Ike looked around again, "Are you still here?"

_"You do have a good heart, but alas we meet a terrible end. I want to see how strong your words are in action!"_ Ike looked around, trying to spot the person who owns the voice.

He felt the air get knocked out of him and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw a young man in blue, carrying a sword. "Is that all you got? Then I'm afraid I have to kill you."

He brought his sword down mercilessly, but Ike managed to dodge it in time. he tried knocking the sword out of the other's hand, but failed. "This isn't a fair fight, I know. But I had just promised myself I will kill you. I'm sorry."

This person was crazy! Even if he did pierce Ike with that sword, it wouldn't kill him. He would know Ike isn't human and that will lead him to being shutdown for good. So Ike had to think quick. His opponent was obviously fast and great with a sword. They're both in the woods... That's it! He will use the enviroment as his advantage.

"Well I'm sorry, I just promised myself I wouldn't die today." Ike dodged another lethal blow.

He back up to a tree, hopefully this will work. "I've seen an old lady work a cane better than you with your sword!" Ike smirked.

"Big talk for someone who is about to die!" the young man aimed for Ike's throat. Ike barely made it, in time. He ignored the stinging pain in his neck and realized his plan had work. The younger's sword was lodged into the tree and he was unable to dislodge it. Ike took took the advantage of this situation and kicked the other hard in the ribs.

The other coughed and crumpled over, "Just because I don't have my sword doesn't mean I'm useless!" He stood up tall as if the blow to his ribs did nothing at all. Ike noticed shiny in the other's eyes and he looked straight into those blue orbs. The other smiled.

Ike froze, he couldn't move. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You looked into my eyes and became paralyzed." he chimed, "I can hold you there long enough so I can kill you." he walked past Ike to retrieve his sword.

"What are you!?" Ike asked.

The other froze suddenly as if he saw his own eyes, "I'm no one." he replied moments later and walked over to Ike with sword in hand. He examined to see which part would be best to stab him with.

"What do you mean no one?" Ike tried to buy time.

The younger looked up at him and gave a bitter smile, "I thought I was someone only to realize I wasn't. It turns out they were dead centuries ago and all those...Images I've loved were lies."

Ike suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for he younger man. The both of them were no one in this world. Though sympathy was just apathy again. The other looked up at him. "Tell me, what is your name?" the other asked.

"Ike."

"Ike, do you have something to live for?"

Should he answer truthfully or defaultly? Either way he is going to die by his own creator's hands. "I have expectations I have to live by. I'm supposed to keep everybody safe and sound. I do desire that, but it's not what I personally desire."

"What do you really desire?"

Ike let out a bitter laugh, "I don't know! I'm not human whatsoever. I'm just a tool for justice and that's it! I have no hope or dreams. I'm just an empty being, like you."

The other seemed surprised, "Maybe we are more a like then I thought we are." the other pulled their blade down, "I decided I will not kill you today, but I can't guarantee the next day and so forth... _A special bond..._" the other said those last words unclearly, "Go before I change my mind."

"May I know your name atleast?" Ike asked.

The other hesitated, "Marth, but I am not the hero king."

**AN: Ike and Marth finally meet. I was going to hold back till the fourth or fifth chapter, but oh well. Yep, foreshadowing. Lots and lots of it. Also, Toon Link is evil :U His eyes man... His eyes... (I also h=got lazy with the spacing :P)**

**Welp, you got to see one power I gave to Marth. I hope you don't hate me for it. If you do hate me for it, you really are going to hate me because he still has more. =3=;**

**Sympathy for Link or Zelda? Anybody?(nagh..don't really ship them, but made an exception here)**


	5. Enter Red & MsPuff Part 1

**AN: Ahaha, I stopped at a point because I felt it was already getting too long. .3. Grammar left me alone while I was doing this chapter. ;-;**

**It's Just Me and My Fandoms: I am happy you like how I write. It helps me so much, you don't even know... ;;u;; ( I hope I don't disappoint you much in this chapter ;;n;;)**

_**Disclaimer: I doth noeth owneth le**_

_**SSBeth or any references**_

_**of popular things-eth.**_

The clouds played a trick on us all. They dabbed a little, even splashed a liittle but the rains our still too come. They smile with greed as whether to take or leave us be. Though they remain mischeavous and hang up in air, leaving us humans to worry about them. They have even decided to take it a notch farther and darkened their skin for an impending storm.

_ Those people who smile plague my mind with a poison that will burn up everything in its path. The hope they have on their smiling faces mock my twisted self falling down the staircase. Their laughter has become an annoyance that I will take to my grave. _

_I am not living, _

_just existing..._

I looked up at the moon with an emotionless gaze. Another night that will only bring my existance to a closer end. Why am I still alive? The night's lullaby only bring me to grief. I can not even enjoy the smaller things in life anymore.

I walked past trees, ignoring my tired and aching body. I have to move on; I can't simply stay in one spot. Though there is no future or home for me, walking in an aimless direction seems like the only answer I have now.

The floor suddenly came closer to me and I fell harshly to the foliage beneath the trees of despair. The pain is not there; my body has grown numb in this nightmare. Exhaustion finally closed my empty eyes as I fell into a deep slumber.

My mind was awake despite my tired physical state. The man I met before has the same curse I posess. He has the same emptiness as I do and obviously pain from having no desires. The right thing to have done would of been to end his misery right then and there. Though his eyes seemto protest otherwise. Even if I did kill him, I doubt he would die. He has the feeling of something else beyond this world... _He was created in a lab._

The burden of it all. Never to be truly human at all! He's just a tool for powerless humans to use. He's a pitiful being, just as myself, created by the same desires of humans. Our lives are both pityful, both meaningless. We only exist, not live. Then there is the comradeship I felt in his presence.

If I could set him free from those grasps, then what I will be doing is right. No longer would he be played around with. We will both search for something for our own. Though I may have a little time, he would have his whole life span. I'm not even envious at all. This is how life should be played. Though I have seen the darker parts of it and I can feel myself sinking down to the bottomless pit.

I awoken to a sharp jab below my rib. My eyes opened and revealed two blurry figures. "Aah he's a live!" one of them spoke. "Mister, are you okay?" The other spoke.

My vision cleared to sharpen the gaze of one wary and one concern boys. One of them was blonde and they hid behind the other wearing a red cap. I didn't reply and stood up. The two are obviously no threat.

"Hey mister!" the boy in the cap shouted, "Are you okay?"

"Ness, we should go back home! Ms. Puff wouldn't want us talking to strangers."

"But, Lucas, he's hurt! would want us to help anybody who is hurt."

"I'm fine. Just leave me be." I said coldy and started off.

"But sir! You could barely walk!" Ness spoke.

"Ness, he's okay if could walk. Let's just go." Lucas said nervously.

"Lucas, you can tell he's really hurt! You know we can't just let him wander int the woods by himself."

"..."

The two children kept on insisting until I finally gave in. The boy in the red cap Ness did a victory dance and the other blonde boy was very cautious. They led me from the woods and to a quaint medium-sized house. The yard was kept and the shrubs were squared.

The two led me inside the house and quickly took their shoes off, " we're back!" Ness shouted.

"We brought a stranger too!" Lucas shouted.

A pink haired woman appeared, obviously carrying something inside her stomach. "Lucas, Ness! I told you to be home earlier!" she scolded the two children who in return ranaway. She sighed and glanced at me, first apologetically until she saw my physical state, "Oh my! Sir, please, let me help you heal." she impulsively pushed me into a vacant room despite my protests.

In the end, I was all bandaged up by this woman. She had finished cleaning and repairing my clothes and cooked me some sort of vegetable soup, "Come on, you're gonna pass out again if you don't eat." she warned.

I sighed and relucantly tasted the soup. I hate to admit it, but it's pretty good. "You know, sir, I haven't really seen you around town and your clothes are different." she sat down, "You also have a sword with cha' and those are really rare to see these days and it seems you've been using it. What's your name kid?"

I hesitated for a second. I shouldn't give out the name I was cursed with. I'll bring trouble to this woman. Before I replied, there was a knock on the door, "For pete's sake! Come in!" Ms. Puff shouted.

The door opened and closed and footsteps loudly thundered down the short hall. Then at the doorway stood an indigo man, shocked as I am. It's weird seeing the person you tried to kill just walk in like that and also the person who tried to kill you eating soup while looking like a mummy. Ms. Puff noticed our stares, "Oh, you two met before? That's nice."

"Ms. Puff, he-"

"Yes," I cut him off sharply, "But this is the second time we actually seen each other."

"Really? I thought you two were friends, but oh well." she got up, "Ike, would you like some soup?" she asked.

"um.. er.. uh, no thanks." Ike was obviously still shocked and puzzled, "I ate already."

"Suit yourself." walked away.

When she was out of ear shot, Ike immediately confronted me, "What are you doing here?" he whispered harshily, "Don't you even dare touch or the other children."

"The woman is no threat nor the children. Even if I 'did' touch them, I wouldn't be eating this soup infront of you." I took another spoonful as if this was a normal thing.

Ike frowned and sighed. "Are you going and try to kill me here?"

"No." the question sort of threw me offguard, "This place should never see blood spill." then another thought went through my head, "Also, you would be down, begging for mercy."

Ike snorted, "As if."

There was a silence between us until Ms. Puff came in. She looked at the two of us and had a slight grin, "So Ike, what brings you here?"

"I have some bad news..." Ike scratched the back of his head.

's smile formed into a frown, "Is it why the two brothers aren't here yet?"

Ike nodded, "Yeah."

Ike looked at me, "I'm going to wash this." I excused myself from the two and headed towards the sink. Ms. Puff stopped me, "It's okay. I have a feeling it might involve you too."

Ike was about to protest, but was quickly silenced by Ms. Puff's stare. He grunted in defeat and told the whole story about what happened to Link and Toony. Quite frankly, I wasn't surprised about the girl's, Zelda, actions. Too me, it sounded like she was trying to be a hero, but...

"Poor Link..." Ms. Puff sighed and then her face became more determined, "Ike, promise me you'll find Toony."

"I can't make any." Ike spoke, "But I'll make sure he get's what he deserves."

Ms. Puff nodded and looked back at me, "I think I know who you are, but I don't know a name. You cam from lab, am I correct?" Ike skipped the parts where we fought and other private matters. SO I was cut off guard by this question, "Y-yes... Though it's gone now..."

I hoped she knows I don't want to talk about this. Thankfully she changed the topic again, "Well, atleast I know a little bit more about someone in my house. Anyways, since you two are here, would ja mind taking over the house for a while? God only knows how far I can walk while carrying this thing around all day."

"Sure." Ike agreed, "What do I need to do?"

"Just make sure the kids don't wander too far off. I got to go to the doctor today to see if my baby's doing alright. You can handle this right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She looked over at me, "You can leave whenever you want. Ike can handle this, but he can be an idiot sometimes."

Ike frowned at the comment and said nothing.

It sounded like she wanted me to stay and help and not the other way around. SInce I have nothing else to do, I nodded and she grinned.

Ms. Puff left shortly, leaving Ike and me alone with the children. This was stupid, I admit, but the woman did help me feel better. I came into the living room to retrieve my sword, but it wasn't there. Frantic, I searched the room to only realize it wasn't there. I heard swooshing noises outside. _Falchion..._I quickly ran outside to see Ike slicing my sword in the air along with Ness, pretending his baseball bat was a sword.

"Get your filthy hands off of Falchion!" I shouted and ran to snatch the sword from my grasp.

"Woah, woah," he raised my sword to where I couldn't reach it, "You _named_ your sword, Falchion? Das weird."

"You idiot! Sword's have names! Don't you ever read?" I gave up trying to get my sword.

Ness chuckled a bit, "Mister, Ike don't need to read. He's a robot. He knows a lot."

"Apparently not." I glared at Ike who only laughed.

"Everyone calls me an idiot, just cause I act silly." Ike held out the sword, "Here you can have it back."

I looked at him and went to grab it. Suddenly he lifted it back in the air again and laughed, "Pysche!" Ness joined in too.

My cheeks burned in frustration and I kicked Ike hard, right onto his balls. Ike doubled over in pain and dropped Falchion. Ness just laughed even harder at this turn of events. I picked up my sword, "Thank you very much, and strode off as if nothing happened.

I had to admit, that was fun. Though there is so much happiness in the world of gray. My dark thoughts returned, but I pushed them away. Right now isn't the time to be sulking about. I decided to put my focus on finding the blonde boy, Lucas. He shouldn't be such a problem to handle due to his timid nature.

As I came closer to the house, I noticed something move near the steps. I rested my hand on my sword, ready to unsheath it if there is any danger. Then I only realized it was another boy and a girl. The two looked up at me with fearful and desperate looks. Then I assumed Ms. Puff has more children she cares after. "Hey, " I said gentlely, "It's okay to come out. I won't hurt you two."

"They're gonna take us away." the boy blurted.

I was confused, "Who?"

"The devil!" the girl shivered, "He wants to eat us and wear our skins."

What the hell are they talking about? The devil wearing their skins? Before I could speak the boy wrapped his arms around the girl and spoke again, "I will not let the devil take my sister away." his face said differently though.

Maybe there is something more to this... If I could press a little further, maybe they will clear this up and be less frigthened? I just had to reassure them nothing is going to take them away. "The devil is not coming nor will he take the the both of you. If he does come, I'll protect the both of you."

They blinked at the same time, but did not look any different. Infact, the opposite. "That's what the demons say before taking the other children away." the girl said coldly, "You are one of them aren't you? I can see it... I can see your color... Your dull color... It's death... Poison... Rain... But you won't take us away... You can't... The devil is going to get you too and is going to paint death all over you."

Before I could say anything else, the children scurried away, leaving disturbed and confused. What did she mean? Was she just rambling on and imagining it or was she telling me something important? Death... Does she mean I will meet the devil and it's going to kill me or did she mean I will be a tool for the devil? Then again, she's just a kid... But a kid doesn't say anything like this at all..

"Marth!" Ike's voice shook me out of my thoughts. He walked over to me, a slight grin on his face, "Did I scare you?"

"What do you want?" I plainly asked. Despite being a robot, he behaves like any normal human being...

"Well, I wanted to warn you about Red. He's older than the kids Ms. Puff is taking care of, but younger than us and..." he trailed off, "He can be... Weird and an ass... Especially while playing videogames..."

"As long as he doesn't bother me, I can deal with him."

"He's going through one of those phases and I just don't want you go killing him with that sword." Ike dead panned.

So this was all this is about? "I'm not going to kill him."

"You already tried to kill me once. Just give me your sword and I'll put it somewhere safe."

"No."

"Please, Marth... Nothing bad is going to happen to it."

"Why should I trust you with my sword?" I said sharply.

"If you're going to be this way, then you might as well leave." Ike said matter-of-factly, "I will tell that you had to leave early because of selfish reasons."

Damn that man... "F-fine... Just don't go throwing it around everywhere." I reluctantly gave my sword to him.

He smiled in victory. I just wanted to rip his face off right there and then. "Don't worry, Marth, I know this thing is very precious to you so I will make sure it is out of the kids' reach," with that he walked off towards the house. If that Red kid is worse than Ike described, maybe it was the right choice to move Falchion away from my reach. If I hid my own sword, then I would of just retrieved it and... Damn Ike. I hate him.

Then those two children crassed my mind, "Hey, Ike." he paused and turned towards me through the doorway, "What are the little girl and boy's name? You know, the brother and sister."

Ike looked confused, "Ms. Puff doesn't have girls in her household. I think you might of mistaken Kirby for a girl. I swear, he's so annoying. I wonder how Meta puts up with him."

"No... I'm sure she was girl."

"Everybody always says that about Kirby," Ike waved off, "They just don't want to seem like an idiot when they're wrong," with that, he left.

I'm not sure who are Kirby and Meta, but I have a feeling those siblings weren't those two. Am I just seeing and hearing random things now? No, I refuse to believe i'm going insane. With that, I walked inside the house and helped take of it.

**Red**

_Pfft... Nobody understands._

_They underestimate me and put me down so many countless times._

_To the point I don't even bother trying._

_Yep, it's one of those people with a dark story._

_Just laugh and go away._

_I'm not needed here and I am..._

_I will just fail._

_I will always fail no matter what._

_I want to improve and continue,_

_but I can't._

_I'm chained, trapped, stuck inside a hell hole._

_They only way out is to die._

_..._

_I don't want to die just yet._

_I want to live and free._

_My life says otherwise._

_I'm just a fly stuck in a spiderweb..._

_Nobody is going to help because i'm such an annoyance._

_Nobody is going to miss me when i'm gone._

_Nobody is there for me, but death._

_No matter how much I struggle, I can't escape._

_This is what it is to live._

_..._

_I can't be down all the time though..._

_I know there is little happiness in the world._

_Those few rare happenings, I laugh._

_I laugh insanely without meaning too._

_Then I fall back into reality and clam up._

_I'm going insane without wanting too._

_It's gone to the point to where I don't even know anymore._

_I don't know what I want._

_I don't know what..._

_I don't even know who I am._

_There is so many of me..._

_Happy, sad, tsundere, boke..._

_So many..._

_The nostalgia of pain,_

_The comfort of love,_

_I can't distinguish them anymore._

_I refuse to ask anyone for help._

_I don't want them to burden them with my thoughts._

_So I laugh._

_Either at them or with them,_

_And listen to their thoughts and opinions._

_No matter how much I try to voice mine, they ignore me._

_So I might as well say nothing at all._

_Since there is nothing to tell..._

I knocked on Red's door. I sighed as he didn't answer it right away. "Red, I know you're in there. Ike told me you are always up in your room." I heard shuffling within the room, "Red-"

"Shut the fuck up! Taste my Solar Beamz!"

What the hell is he doing? Before I knew it, the door opened, "Hello, lady. Where's Ms. Puff?"

"La-lady!?" I stammered.

"Oh, I mean Miss, since you ain't got a ring on dat finger. Better yet, do you wanna get married?" the boy asked, a mischeavous grin spread across his face.

Screw him, I'm going to kill him! Fuck, I forgot Ike took my sword. Damn fucking shit. Remain calm, "Look here, Red, I am a guy. Not a girl." I said calmly, "And Ms. Puff is out for a while so Ike and I will take care of you."

"No wonder, 'cause you would been **way** more flat chested than that Kagamine Rin celeb." I want to kill him, "But yeah, since she's out, I'll be in here. So yeah, nice meeting ya."

"Wait I-"

He slammed the door right in my face. That was it. "Ike!" I shouted in anger, "I'm going to **KILL HIM**."

It was already five o'clock and Ms. Puff still hasn't returned yet. I just want to leave now and never return here again. I sighed and sat down on one of the porch steps. The light was on due to the cloudy weather. It's so prominent, but it refused to break. I pulled my legs closer to my chest and burrowed my head into my arms.

The laughter erupted again inside my head. Laughing, singing, and dancing to a nostalgic song. Their eyes shined with happiness and their face shown no sign of worry. _Welcome home, Prince Marth._ A woman embraced me with a red tint to her face. This isn't my home. This isn't my wife. This is not Prince Marth of Altea.

"Hey, what're ya doin out here?" Ike asked and sat down next to me, "Is something bothering you."

"..." My comrades looked up at me. No, the strangers looked up at me with respect I never earned. This is not my life. The real Prince Marth is dead. Gone forever.

"MARTH!"

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked angrily at Ike, "What the hell do you want!?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I called your name like three times, but you didn't respond." Ike retorted, "Anyways, what's wrong?" his voice became gentler.

"...N-Nothing." Shit, I hesitated. Ike raise a brow, "It doesn't concern you at all."

"...Is it those images?" I jumped. Fuck, I forgot I told him about that.

"..." I didn't know what to say. He already knows too much.

" I just wanted to make sure you are alright. We're not enemies... I guess in a way we could say we are more like rivals. Rivals for the greater good."

Maybe that's true, but it will still come to an end when I die. That world will never come. It's nearly swallowed by evil.

"So, Marth..." I looked up at him, "Who are you really?"

"..." Who am I? I'm just a shell of a once grand hero. A hero who belongs in the past. Thankfully Ike didn't press onto the subject more. He scratched the back of his head and sighed, "Man, we really don't belong in this world." I only nodded and looked up at the clouds.

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

I sat down on the couch along with Kirby and Meta. The two brothers fell asleep togther after a Kirby hunt. Poor Meta. I wonder how he puts up with Kirby? I heard sniffling in the hallway. I carefully got up, to not disturb the brothers, and went to the source. Lucas was crying.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I asked, trying to be gentle.

"Th...thrr..." he stammered, "T-They're... Back."

I was confused, "Who's back?"

"Na...Po..." he mustered out.

"Lucas!" I saw Red running down the hallway. He noticed me and gave a bervous grin, "erhm... Lucas here has scizophrenia... He needs his medicine or he'll just cry everywhere."

"They're back!" Lucas shouted objectively which startled us since he was so mild mannered, "They're real!"

"You'll be all better when you take your medicine and get a good nap." Red assured. He looked back a me, "I got this under control. You can return to you tea party with Princess Cinderella." he laughed before running off with Lucas.

I swear, that kid will die one day. I sighed and got up. I shouldn't really worry about anything. Red has that under control... Wait, he has it under control? Fuck. I followed after the preteen before meeting the two strange children from earlier.

"The devil will drown the whole world in its tears." the boy stated.

"He's going to eat us and take our bodies away." the girl said dully.

The two children didn't seem so frightened then they were earlier. "Mister, we like you." the girl said.

"You never should of existed like the three of us. Tho the two of you are the only problem now." the boy said.

"The devil can't see us. He has our bodies and he can wear them to."

"He has our friend."

"But our friend agreed to be the devil's demon."

"They both take everybodies' body and wears them like they are human."

"They aren't tho, but they are good pretenders."

"Becareful. You'll die anyways."

"Your color is only death."

"And the labs they work for are part of the devil's eye."

"Only him."

"Beware. You are only a balloon drifting around as the world cries when it is being eaten by the devil." With that, the sibiling scurried off, no where insight.

What the hell are they trying to say?

**AN: Best way to end this chapter! Blaarg, it was going to be longer and less boring towards the end but oh well. There will be a part 2 to tis chapter thingy mig bobber . So much stuff is going to happen! And I might actually finish it quick if I don't study for le school! Screw English class, I got a 98 dar , but my grammar says otherwise. -3-**

**Anyways, Red is actually a screwed up character dealing with depression. Myeh, don't ask me how or why I made him that way, plz. -3-**

**Lucas has scizophrenia cause of his moves in brawl. -3-**

**I'm finished now... With life... -3- /shot**


End file.
